


The Spoken Word is Weak (Scream)

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aka almost getting beat up by Jefferson, Daveed can't understand French, Daveed encounters near-death experience, Daveed is a flashy dresser, Gen, Ghosts, Ghosts are nosy af, Historically Inaccurate, Jefferson and Lafayette are annoying, Jefferson is not racist anymore but still really condescending, Jonathan Groff is a worried mess, Just for making him accidentally reveal a secret, Lafayette cant understand some modern stuff, not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Daveed is headed to a party at Groff's house.Oh, he's also being haunted by two ghosts on the way there.





	The Spoken Word is Weak (Scream)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you guys know that I'm doing one of these for each cast member.
> 
> Once I've covered everyone, the party gets a fic of its own!
> 
> (Jazy and Ant share a fic btw)
> 
> Our favorite Pippa with Eliza is next!
> 
> Previous work features Lin and Alex!
> 
> NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

Why?

_Why?_

**_Just why?_ **

Daveed knew better than to interact with ghosts.

Then again, they forced him to speak (after trolling the hell out of him).

It has to be coincidence that it was Lafayette and Jefferson together haunting him.

One was enough already.

But God said, "Hey, you can handle two, Daveed!"

He was just trying to dress up a little for the party at Jonathan's house.

It was reserved for the main cast that he was clearly a part of.

They all agreed it would be at Jonathan's place since his space was the biggest, as well as Vanessa telling Lin to stop setting their parties in the Nadal-Miranda household.

And Lin was a good husband.

Daveed would know.

The cast would know.

 **"I don't see the significance of these Oakland shirts, good sir!"** Jefferson said from one side of his room.

 _That fuck_ was rumaging through his closet. Well, gentlly rumaging.

"I don't see the significance with your love for Virginia." Daveed retorted back.

 _"Oh, hohohooohhhh!"_ Lafayette exclaimed from behind Diggs.

The ghost of the French man rested at the doorframe leading to outside the bedroom as the rapper walked further in to the room.

Jefferson used his abilities to set up the clothes neatly, giving Diggs a disgusted look.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

**"Touché."**

Thomas had a horrible sounding speaking voice. It's like he cracked at every syllable and sounded straight up annoying.

Well, it sounded that way in Daveed's ears.

God knows what would happen if Jefferson attempted to sing.

Straightening himself, widening the doors of Daveed's cabinet, **"At least put a shirt on."**

Daveed's shape, Thomas hated to admit, intimidated him. (Like damn, those muscles can hurt a person.)

Even in death, he foolishly feels intimidated by a humble musician and apparently actor.

"I was about to," Daveed walked to his closet, looking for a decent shirt to wear.

He had indigo-colored joggers on, with silvery sneakers on.

He felt the need to dress flashy for that night.

 _"What's this?"_ Lafayette had picked up some papers from Diggs's desk. These papers were next to his laptop.

"Don't touch them please," Daveed said in desperation, eyes on a black long-sleeved collared shirt.

 _"I hope you don't mind if I read it instead, do you, Monsieur Diggs?"_ He put the papers down on the desk.

**"I'm interested,"**

_God why-_

Daveed had put on a long-sleeved undershirt. It was white with a tinge of magenta.

As he proceeded to put on the black overshirt he had his eyes on earlier, he came to the realization that two historical figures are judging his drafts for future songs.

Those were his drafts.

_**His drafts.** _

Why did he let them read the papers again?

_"I don't understand a thing,"_

**"You haven't caught up with the Twenty-First Century vernacular, haven't you?"**

_"Why, do you get the messages of the verses, Jefferson?"_

**"Yes."** He hid the fact that he couldn't understand one line.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Daveed yanked the papers away from the two apparitions.

He was dressed already, shoving the papers in the sheets of his bed.

"I really have to go. Being late ain't so good..." Daveed went to leave his bedroom, with house keys, wallet and phone in one hand and pockets.

 **"You do know we both are being compelled to follow you, right, Daveed?"** Thomas yelled from the bedroom throughout the house, as Daveed was a fast walker.

The actor clearly didn't hear them, so the two apparitions rushed on ahead.

They stopped on their tracks as Diggs phased through the both of them.

He came running back, then passed through them with a duffle bag, pre-packed with clothes and other necessities.

They caught up with Daveed, out already looking for a taxi.

 _"What is the purpose of the bag you have?"_ Lafayette asked.

"We're sleeping over too." He said quickly and quietly.

 

* * *

 

Daveed decided to take a cab to the sets of houses/subdivision/village/whatever the hell it was called where Jon's house was located.

The ride could have been silent had he not been able to hear the bickers of the ghosts behind him.

He couldn't even tell if they were talking shit about him because they were arguing in French.

He doesn't even know how to speak or understand French.

When he felt like he was halfway there, Daveed took his phone and started to text Jon.

_You: Yo im almost there_

_You: Has anyone else arrived yet?_

_Jonathan Groff: No_

_Jonathan Groff: I feel weird_

_You: Whats wrong?_

_Jonathan Groff: I thought he left_

_Jonathan Groff: I still feel like Im being watches_

_Jonathan Groff: *watched_

_You: You oaky_

_You: *okay?_

_You: You seem like you got some stalker business or smth_

_Jonathan Groff: Feels like more than that tho_

_Jonathan Groff: Anyways forget about it_

_Jonathan Groff: I can't wait to meet you and guys later_

_You: See you then i guess_

_Jonathan Groff: ;)_

**"Who's this?"**

This startled Daveed, exclaiming a cry of shock and almost dropping his phone.

"Hey, you alright there?" The driver asked in concern, eyes still on the road.

"Yeah, yeah," Daveed composed himself. "Thought I saw something..."

It also came to his conclusion that Diggs was the only one who could hear and see Jefferson and Lafayette.

He briefly glared at Jefferson.

He was seated in the center back, the ghosts phasing through the car. Jefferson was at his left and Lafayette on his right.

Daveed went to that Notepad app on his phone and typed down:

_What was that for?_

**"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you."**

_You're lying._

**"Well fuck."**

_I_

He erased this.

_You're actually good at scaring the hell out of people._

**"There are some things that I do in the White House that work."**

Daveed raised a brow.

_What do you mean?_

**"N-nevermind that. Forget that I brought it up."**

Daveed gained suspicion from Jefferson after that line.

 _"Who was it you were communicating to?"_ Lafayette asked.

_That's Jon._

_"The one who invited you?"_

_Yeah. That's him._

The cab suddenly stopped.

Daveed proceeded to pay the driver and then he walked out with his bag slung over his shoulder, the ghosts trailing behind him.

 

* * *

 

Daveed needed to pass by a couple of streets just so he can reach Jon's place.

To ensure the silence wasn't dangerously deafening, Thomas spoke up.

**"You're very talented, by the way."**

Daveed glanced to Thomas briefly then quickly directed his focus to the road.

"Thanks." He smiled. How genuine the smile was was clear on the dimples on his face.

"You heard my music? Or was it Hamilton?"

 **"Well, it was the latter."** Jefferson floated closer to the ground. Still floating however. **"That play's songs can open even the eyes of those blind to new possibilities!"**

"How'd I do?" Daveed asked with a light air, hiding the fact he was concerned with Thomas's opinion. "I guess you must've seen it then?"

 **"I've only seen what you guys did at the White House,"** He said. **"A bit giddy of you if you ask me-"**

"It's the White House!" Daveed raised his voice. "Who wouldn-oh."

Thomas raised a brow. **"What?"**

"Ah-nothing." Daveed so badly wanted to insult Thomas.

Jefferson's self-entitlement was showing.

 **"Hm."** Jefferson crossed his arms.

**"At least tell Miranda to dress better the next time he comes over."**

Daveed broke down into laughter, pausing in the middle of one street.

"You might as well tell him yourself!" Diggs ran a hand to his hair.

_"Wait, why? What was Miranda wearing?"_

"Motherfucker wanted to wear jeans to the White House," Diggs remarked. "I would just let him."

 **"He was just lucky Obama loved him already. Hell, he told me. I would honestly question Lin if I were still President."** Jefferson said.

"Wait, you haunt the President?"

The ghost stiffened. **"I dwell in the White House, but he has no power to see me."**

Jefferson was clearly lying.

"You haunt whoever's President." Daveed smugly teased.

 _"Let's pray Trump's adminstration doesn't get messy because you and the others,"_ The Frenchman taunted.

**"Lafayette!"**

"Wait, what others?"

 **"Damn it-"** It was at that moment, Jefferson knew, he fucked up.

 _"A deceased person who was the former incubent of a high government position gets the privilege to haunt the presiding person in the said position."_ A mouthful from Lafayette!

"Oh my God-"

 **"You better not tell anyone else,"** Jefferson warned Diggs, ghostly venom easily heard from his voice. He was ready to do literally anything to the actor. **"You and I are screwed if Washington finds out!"**

Lafayette slowly pulled Jefferson away from his threatening stance at Diggs. _"Maybe we should keep going to our destination instead."_

"Laf's right," Daveed said, walking once more, unphased by Thomas's threats.

"And you've got nothing to worry about, Mr. Jefferson." He stopped walking, signaling to the ghosts that Jon's house was literally two houses away from where they last paused.

The former president adjusted his coat. **"Well, shall we then?"**

Lafayette nodded as Daveed proceeded to knock on the doorstep and ring the door bell.


End file.
